Twilight Remixed
by loopifrog393
Summary: What would it be like if Twilight were all humans? Bella moves to Forks meeting the Cullen's, of course . Will sparks fly, or fall? First fanfiction. All humans. EVERY character will be in it. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

As I got off the plane I looked around me

As I got off the plane I looked around me. Grey, dull, and rainy. But then again that is the Olympic Peninsula for you.

"Bella!" I heard come from somewhere to my left. There was my dad, Charlie.

"Ch-Dad!" I yelled back. It was easy to forget that I had to call him dad instead of Charlie.

"I'm so glad your hear Bells, it's been forever!" he stated, his voice giving the impression he was overjoyed for me to be here.

You see my parents were divorced. I lived with my mother and would vist Charlie every summer. I used to come up here until I'd through enough fits to make Charlie agree to stay at our beach house in California instead. Just last year my mom remarried. Not a bad thing, Phil, her husband, was all right. Though he played minor league baseball, which meant one thing. Traveling. Seeing as his games made him travel and I was in school, my mom would have to choose between us. Usually she chose to stay with me. And even if she didn't show it, she was very unhappy without him. So to make it easier I decided to spend the next few years with Charlie. Though I couldn't stand the rain, it was better then my mom being miserable.

"It has been to long," I agreed as he gave me a quick one-armed hug. Charlie wasn't one to show affection.

"Well lets get out of the rain and go home," he said a little over enthusiastic. I nodded in agreement as we headed towards the cruiser. Charlie was the police chief of the little town Forks.

The ride home was nothing special. I just stared out the window taking in everything. After about an hour in the cruiser I saw a sign that read 'Now entering Forks city limits'. The house was on the out-skirts of town meaning it would be another five minutes.

"So, what are you planning on doing about a car?" Charlie asked, breaking the silence.

"I've been saving up some money, and am just looking for a car," I said, curious as to what brought this on.

"Well no need to look any further. I've kina...already got you one," he stated quietly.

"Oh," I wasn't expecting that. "What kind," I persisted.

"A truck," he said shortly.

"What year?" I pressed.

"Well it isn't exactly new...but it is a good car," he was trying to dodged the subject.

"Ch-Dad, that is fine, but how well does it run," I asked.

"Well enough for Forks. It is from my friend Billy. Do you remember him and the fishing trips you used to come on?" he asked. Yes I remembered. That is another thing I stopped on my summers.

"When did he get it?" I was determined to find out the year one way or another.

"In the 60's or something," he said.

"Was it new?"

He kept his eyes on the road, obviously trying not to look at me. "Not exactly."

"I'll look at it, but it depends on how much it costs," maybe if I looked at it he would let me get another one.

"Well that won't be necessary. I kind of bought it for you already," his voice signaled that he was nervous about my reaction.

"Oh, how much do I owe you?"

"Nothing, it is free. Kind of a home coming present," he murmured, his voice just above a whisper.

"Wow, thanks Ch-Dad," I really needed to work on calling him dad.

As we rounded the last curve until the house I saw it. There on the curb was rust colored bulbous truck. I was surprised by the emotions that I felt when I saw it. I liked it, a lot.

"Thanks Dad! I love it!" I nearly did a face plant as I got out of the car. I looked at Charlie to see relief covering his face. He must have really been nervous about weather I would like it or not.

"You welcome Bells, anything to make your stay easier," he promised quietly. Quickly I checked out the car. It was surprisingly nice. Noticeably someone had redone the inside pollster. The bed of the truck wasn't in bad shape either. It had a radio that was a little dated, but I could deal with it. As I head inside I went up to my room. It was blue painted walls with yellow curtains. In the far corner was a bed. Across from it was my closet. It was relatively large, knowing I wouldn't use it all on clothes. On the closest wall was an old oak desk with a dated computer on it. Crammed against the wall also was a mahogany bookcase. In the corner across from it was a rocking chair. When I was little this was my nursery. As I got older it changed to meet my age.

Hastily I bound down the stairs into the kitchen. I could hear the TV playing it the living room. 'Wonder what's for dinner?' I decided to find out. I made my way to the living room to see Charlie relaxingly laying in the recliner.

"So what's for dinner?" I asked causing Charlie to jump. I guess he didn't hear me coming.

"Um.. er..." he stuttered.

"How about I make something?" I suggested.

"You really don't have to do that. We can just order pizza," he offered.

"No really, I like to cook," I persisted.

"If that is what you want," he trailed off.

Turning on my heals I headed towards the kitchen. Looking through the cupboard I realized, with sudden obviousness, that Charlie didn't cook. The only things in the cabinets were granola bars and chips. I went to the fridge were, once again, there was nothing. Only a tub of ice cream and a jug of milk that was turning green. Just out of curiosity I went to the living room entrance again.

"How many times this month have you cooked?" I asked.

"Um..er...about, none. I can't cook Bella, it is safer to eat pizza," he stated.

"Do you have any food?" I asked emphasizing the word any.

"Of course. There is some fish and frozen pizza in the freezer in the garage," he said a-matter-of-factly. Heading towards the garage. The garage was dinghy and honestly, kind of scary. Just that it was so dark and cold. Hastily I headed towards the freezer, desperate to get out of here as soon as possible. Inside the freezer was a lifetime worth of pizzas and fish. I picked up two pizzas, seeing as there wasn't much to go with the fish, and quickly went inside.

I walked over to the oven, preheating it to 425 degrees, and then heading up stairs to unpack some more. I managed to up put a majority of my books in my bookshelf before the shrill buzz of the oven broke my trance. More carefully this time, I headed down the stairs to the kitchen. Carefully I grabbed the flimsy pizzas, gently placing them in the oven. Closing the door I looked at the knobs and set them for thirty minutes.

In the next thirty minutes I managed to place all my books, alphabetically, on my bookshelf. Also I put up a majority of my clothes, throughing my summer wear into a box that was now under my bed with my with my duffle bag. On my nightstand was my CD player that Phil and my mom had gotten me for Christmas. It wasn't the best, but it was nice and affordable on a minor league and kindergarten salary. I enjoyed it a lot. Phil had also gotten me a CD of his band.

I was just about to lie down on my bed when the buzzer sounded, signaling it was time to take out the pizzas. I hurried down the stairs, managing to trip on my way, though I managed to catch myself against the wall. Once in the kitchen I rummaged through the doors looking for some oven mitts. Being unsuccessful I settled for a towel. With much difficulty I managed to pull the pizzas out of the oven, and gingerly place them on the counter. As I about to place the second one on the counter the doorbell rang, startling me. As a result the second pizza flipped onto the floor. 'One pizza, I guess we'll just have to make due.' In the other room I hear the leather of the recliner crinkle.

"I've got it dad," I yelled loud enough for him to hear.

With the towel in hand I headed towards the door. Opening the door I realized we'd forgotten to turn off the porch light. Though the person in front of me was more interesting. There, in front of me, was a girl about five foot. She had short black hair going in every direction. Her skin was as pale as mine, an unfortunate result of little sun. The only part of her skin that was colored was her cheeks. They were a pinkish tent showing she'd been outside for a while. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue, in between light and dark. Her features were small, complimenting her height. She almost looked like a little pixie. Her clothes were were a heavy blue jacket that almost matched her eyes, jean pants, Radell tennis shoes, white gloves and to top it all off, a knitted white hat to match to stripes on her jacket and her gloves.

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen and I'm here selling magazine subscription in support of my cheerleading team..." she trailed off as realization filled her eyes. She must have thought that Charlie would answer the door. There was an uncomfortable silence for about five minutes before I heard heavy footsteps coming towards the door. I looked to see Charlie behind me.

"Well isn't this a nice surprise. Hi Alice," he warmly greeted her. I just stood there staring at her like an idiot.

"Um...why don't you come in-n for a minute it must be freezing out there," I suggested in a weak voice. She nodded and entered house as I closed the door, catching a glimps of a silver car on the curb acrossed the street. Curious, I forced myself to shuffle down the entry way to the kitchen, where at the table was Charlie and Alice. Silently I took a seat in-between them of our four-chaired little table.

"So what is this about a magazine subscription?" asked Charlie.

"Well my cheer team would love to be able to go to a compition this year, but we need money. Hins the fundraiser," she muttered happily.

"I see, any fishing magazines?" he asked. Alice's eyes glittered with excitement as she listed off an endless list of fishing magazines. Who knew that fishing was so popular? As the list continued I got up to cut the pizza completely forgetting about the one on the ground. The doorbell rang again.. I turned to see Charlie scoot out his chair to answer the door. Alice sat there, bouncing out of her seat almost. I chuckled to myself as I heard murmurs at the door and the door close again. Turning back towards the pizza I slipped on the pizza still on the ground. As I braced myself for impact on the floor I felt someone's arms wind around my waist and hoist me up to my feet. Opening my clinched eyes I saw what looked like a greek god standing about five inches from me. He had messy bronze hair that was speckled with raindrops causing it to glisten. His eyes were an amazing shade of green, almost like emeralds. I didn't pay attention to what he was wearing, just his face. Then I suddenly remembered what had just happened, causing me to look down and blush fibrously. 'Why now?'

"You all right?" asked Charlie, pretending to be concerned. I managed to nod as I head towards the napkins to clean up the mess I'd made. When I bent down to clean it up I realized the mess was gone. I looked around the room to see the greek god over by the trash can throughing the rest of the pizza in it.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"Any time," he answered, his voice as smooth as velvet. I looked back at the table to see Charlie and Alice in deep conversation. Not wanting to interrupt I went over to cut the pizza. Not sure weither or not Alice and the mystery man would like some food I cut it into eights and heading towards the cabinets to grab plates. I grabbed two down, and then turned towards the table. There they all three sat. Still deep in conversation.

"Would you like pizza?" I asked, trying to be a good host. Alice, still bouncing in her seat turned towards the bronzed haired guy who shook his head. Before turning towards me.

"No thanks, our mother actually just called and said we had to get home for dinner after this stop," he said to no one in general. I just nodded and went to sit in the other chair. Alice began talking again, apparently Charlie had subscripted to a years worth of two magazines. After settling the nitty gritty stuff they were done. Alice turned towards me, curiosity mixed with excitement filled her eyes.

"Oh yes!" Charlie said." Almost forgot. Guys this is my daughter Bella, Bella this is Alice and Edward Cullen." Using his hands to jester from one to another he introduced us. Suddenly, small arms were tightly wound around my waist. I looked down to see Alice hugging me. Hesitantly I hugged her for a second before letting go. She just continued to hug me until Edward cleared his throat. Unwillingly Alice unclenched her death grip.

"I knew it, I just knew it," she stated talking to herself as she continued to jump up and down in her chair. My brows furrowed together. "I have a feeling we're going to be best friends! I can't wait to tell Rose she'll be ecstatic!" she continued. 'Ah, the pixie likes me.' "So I was wondering if you would like to sit with us at lunch tomorrow. You are going to school aren't you?" she asked.

I chuckled nodding my head. "Yes I'll be at school tomorrow."

"Great! Well I can't wait to see you then!" she stated enthusiastically. Jumping out of the chair she gave me one more quick hug before pulling Edward out of his seat and heading for the door. Once the door was closed I headed over towards the plates with pizza on them. Grabbing them I managed to make it to the table without tripping.

After a few minutes of silent eating I couldn't stand it. Not that it was uncomfortable, but there were too many questions running threw my head.

"So the Cullen's seem...nice," I suggested.

"Yes they are. Alice there is evolved in almost everything. She is very hyper. Edward is just dragged along with her on most of the items. Emmett is the all-star football and basketball player, very nice too. They have caused no trouble. Their father, Dr.Cullen, works at the hospital as a surgeon. And there mother, Esme, has a small architecture business," he stated.

"They don't look to much, alike," I murmured.

"Oh, well their not. Their all adopted. Alice's parents put her in an orphanage where Dr.Cullen and Esme found her at age one. Edward's parents died of pneumonia when he was a year and a half old. His mother and Esme were sisters so she took him in when his mother died. As for Emmett, he was found in the wood one day when he was three, Alice and Edward were two, and we put up lost child posters it was on the news, everywhere! While waiting for his parents Emmett stayed with the Cullen's. No one came, so they just took him in. Horrible beginnings, but they have a nice family now," he finished.

That shocked me. You couldn't tell they were different at all. But what a horrible way to live in your early years of life! I couldn't even begin to imagine so I just went back to eating my pizza. After diner I was still tired from the plane ride.

"I'm going to go to bed dad," I yelled as I headed upstairs. Grabbing my pajamas I headed to the bathroom for a nice hot shower. Quickly finishing I washed my face and brushed my teeth, then head off to my room.

Lying there I thought about everything that had happened tonight, and anticipated the day coming tomorrow. Slowly I drifted to sleep to the sound of the rain pounding on the roof.

**Author's Note: Sorry it is so long, but I'm trying to write a few long chapters instead of a lot of little chapters. This is my first fanfiction so bear with me. **

**School starts in two days so I don't know if I'll be able update the after monday, practice, but I'll try.**

**Please read and review! Also if someone would like to edit it before I post it please tell me, 'cause right now I'm using Microsoft word as an editor.**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the light thudding of rain against my window. Unwillingly, I staggered out of bed to the window. Typical day, again, rainy, gray, and cold, this'll take some getting used to. Turning toward my closet I thought about the day the awaited me. As I browsed through my clothes I tried to remember every detail of last night. I still can't believe I slipped on a pizza.

Quickly grabbing a nice shirt and jeans I was off to the kitchen. Breakfast was cereal, seeing as we didn't have anything else. Today I have to go shopping and get some actual food.

My stuff was already in the truck and I was finally ready. Hurriedly, I ran to my truck, desperately trying to dodge the rain. Once in my truck I blasted the heat as I headed toward Forks High.

About five minutes later I pulled into the parking lot in front of a building labeled 'FRONT OFFICE'. I wasn't hard to find Forks High, the only main road in town had a medium sized sign saying 'FORKS HIGH FIVE MILES' with a little black arrow pointing right.

The school that lay out in front of me could easily be mistaken for a house. It was basically a bunch of little concrete buildings put together with walkways connecting them. Every building had a sign that said A,B,C, etc.

Looking around the parking lot I assumed that only visitors parked here, seeing as there was not another car within eyesight of me. Turning off the car I jogged as quickly as someone who is a complete klutz, towards the wooden door. Which I hastily opened, warmth hitting me like a brick wall. 'Ah the warmth of a heater.' Walking into the office I saw a row of foldable chairs that were obviously used for visitors. There was a front desk with three secretaries at it that was in a half circle. On either side of the desk was a door.

As I realized I was standing there looking like and idjit (same as idiot, but it is more fun to say) I slowly made my way over to the front desk. Behind that was a lady in her forties with black hair and blue eyes. Suddenly I felt over dressed as I realized the lady behind the front desk was wearing a t-shirt with printing on it. I felt heat flood to my cheeks as I looked down.

"May I help you?" asked the lady looking up at me.

"Um, yeah I'm Isabella Swan," that was all I had to say. Realization covered her face. I guess Charlie had been talking about me. Great I can hear it now 'did you hear the Chief Swan's daughter is moving back?' 'Didn't she take her and the kid with her to Phoenix after about a year together?' This should be just a splendid day.

"Oh yes! Here is your schedule hon. Now all you have to do is have all your teachers sign this paper and turn it in at the end of the day," she said handing me two pieces of paper. I nodded as I headed back out to the rain.

Once in my truck, I followed the line of other cars towards, what looked like, the student parking lot. Peering at the cars it looked like mine would fit in rather well.

Forks High only had about 600 kids in it, but it was still hard to find a parking spot. Driving down about twenty cars into the lot I found a spot, next to it was another empty spot. Slowly pulling into it I saw a silver Volvo pull in next to me. An expensive car but especially for this town. As I was getting out I nearly had a heart attack as the Volvo's horn rang threw the parking lot. Luckily, my heart restarted but I managed to end up on the ground. 'Great, my first day and I'm already on the ground.'

"Hey Bella!" yelled a very chirpy Alice Cullen standing in front of me. How someone could be so happy is beyond me.

"Morning Alice," I growled. I heard her lightly chuckle sounding almost like wind chimes.

"You don't sound very happy today Bella! Now we'll just have to fix that," she stated as she started to think of ways to torcher me.

"Well considering I'm sitting on the ground outside of school, yeah I'd say that my morning isn't off to a good start," I commented sarcastically. From behind my truck I heard a velvety chuckle.

"Would you like a hand?" asked the voice as Edward stepped into my eyesight. Sticking out his hand I gladly accepted. As I hopped up from the asphalted parking lot I landed on the edge of the sidewalk, causing me to loose my balance. Flailing my arms I felt a pair of arms wind around my waist and hoist me up onto the sidewalk. I slammed into something hard as I steadied my balance on the sidewalk.

Looking up I saw a gray sweatshirt. Looking further up I saw a pair of brilliant green eyes. As I continued to look, the deeper I got making it harder to escape. Suddenly someone cleared their throat. Unwillingly I looked away from his eyes to see a group of three had assembled behind Alice. Blushing I looked down and backed away from Edward.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"Any time, though try not to make it to frequent," he said winking at me.

Neither of us spoke for quite a while. The little crowd that had formed was just looking at me as if I were some foreign alien.

"H-hi," I stammered. Looking at the three before me I felt a little self-conscious, scared and calm all at the same time. In front of me was a rather tall male. He had honey blonde hair with light blue eyes. Next to him was a very beautiful woman, you know the ones that make lower everyone's self-esteem when she's around. She had wavy blonde hair that matched the guys. Her eyes were blue, matching once again. Though she had the body of a girl on the front page of sports illustrated. The only one left was a huge guy, definitely a body builder. He had black curly hair with dark brown eyes. He could scare anyone by just looking at them.

"Hey guys! This is Bella, Bella this is Rosalie Jasper and Emmett," she stated gesturing with her hands, " Rose and Jasper are twins. And Emmett is Edward's and my brother. Rose is dating Emmett and I'm dating Jasper. Poor Eddie here is all alone though." Reaching on her tiptoes she patted his head as if he were a puppy.

"Alice how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" asked a very irritated Edward.

"Only about five million more times. Better get started," she chirped happily as she skipped towards the door. Laughing I turned back to the little group of people in front of me. Rosalie stepped towards me.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie, but you can call me Rose," she stated. I nodded my head. "Hope you like it here. Though you might be for warned that Alice and I'll probably kidnap you Saturday, just be ready by nine a.m." she chuckled. Shopping, great.

"Hi, I'm Isabella, but I prefer Bella," I said. She just nodded as the other blonde stepped forward.

"Hi I'm Jasper, Rose's twin," he said in a very calm manner. I nodded. "And Rose is right about the shopping. You'll learn a new meaning of shop-till-you-drop. But I'm sure we'll be there carrying bags, again," he sighed. I nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hey there short stuff, I'm Emmett!" he said very enthusiastically. He had definitely been around Alice too much.

As though he could read my mind Edward went on to say, "You've been around Alice way to much." Chuckling as he said it he began to shake his head.

"Well yeah, but don't you like my nails? She buffed them just last night," he said girlily sticking out his hands. Edward and Jasper quickly each grabbed one.

"Dude we have to get you out! Friday night there is a game after we are playing video games till we pass out!" Jasper planned.

"Oh the game!" Emmett shouted, causing me to jump backwards almost hitting Edward. "I totally forgot! I'll have to tell Alice we have to cancel our movie night," he said slapping his forehead.

"Knowing Alice you'll probably be her next victim" Edward whispered in my ear causing me to shiver. "You better run well you still can," he chuckled. Think about it I turned to were I was facing everyone.

"Sorry, I've gotta go find my class, see you later!" I stated as I headed towards the school.

"Bella you've got to sit with us at lunch," Rosalie called after me. Turning to look at them all.

"Will do, see you then," I shouted back waving as I headed toward my first class.

First hour was English. One in the class Mrs. Johnson handed out a piece of paper that listed all the books that we had to read. I had read them all already.

"Um Mrs. Johnson, I've already read all these books," I stated making it sound more like a question.

"Oh great! Then you can read these," she said handing me another list, "these are a few different authors." The list had a few books, many of which I hadn't read. The four I chose to do a project on were Heidi, a book by Charles Dickinson, another by Edgar Allen Poe, and finally Since and Sensibility by Jane Austin.

English flew by, next hour was Spanish. Not one of my strong subjects, but it wasn't too bad. Mrs. Smith explained all the rules of the class in English, thank goodness, and gave us our textbooks. As the bell was about to ring a boy came up to me. He had greasy black hear, very pale skin that looked like he'd never washed it. He wasn't the tallest but he was still a good four inches taller then I. He was one of the guys that looked like he was on the chess team or something.

"Hi, I'm Eric, you must be Isabella," he said extending his hand towards me. I could see the dirt under his rather long fingernails.

"Bella," I corrected quickly shaking his hand to gather my books.

"What's your next class?" he asked.

"Um I have Trigonometry with Mr. Mason in building C," I murmured looking at my schedule.

"Cool I have English in building B, I'll walk you there," he offered. Instead of resisting and being late for my next class I nodded as we left for trigonometry.

Of course it was raining outside so I practically ran threw the rain with Eric on my heels. Once outside of building C I waved to Eric as he ran to building B. Finally in my class I had Mr. Mason sign my paper as I took my seat. As he began on our assignment for today I doodled on my notebook allowing my mind to wander. Only the shrill ring of the bell broke me from my trance. Gathering my stuff I headed back into what was now a drizzle, towards my History class.

The whole time I just sat there doodling again until the bell rang as I headed towards lunch. For some reason I was very excited about lunch today. Was it because the day was half over? No learning? No that wasn't it, and I knew why, I just didn't want to admit it.

EPOV

Bella headed off towards school as I turned towards Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie. All of which had smirks on their face all looking at me.

"What?" I asked throwing my hands up in the air.

"Nothing, nothing that I can tell you," Rosalie said. "I'm off to class, try to straiten both of them out Jasper," Rosalie begged heading off to the concrete building.

As we watched her leave we fell into an awkward silence. Once she was officially in the building I turned towards Emmett and Jasper. Jasper was looking at me incredulously. Emmett was being Emmett and was drooling all over Rosalie as she left.

"Okay what did she mean?" I asked almost begging.

"You honestly don't know?" Jasper asked. I shook my head causing him to irrupt in laughter. More irritated then I thought possible I headed towards my fist class, Spanish.

Entering the class I took my seat next to Jared. Jared was pretty cool, he was on the football team with Emmett Jasper and I.

"Hey dude," Jasper whispered. "Have you met Isabella yet?" His voice gave away a hint of hope he had.

"Yeah, met her last night when Alice was selling cheer stuff," I whispered back.

"What does she look like?" he asked. Of course all the boys in school cared about is wither she was hot or not. Typical.

"Well she has a black waterproof jacket on with blue jeans. I think that it is Brook's that is the shoe brand. But they are blue and white colored. She has a pair of odd earrings on that look like a topaz…" a very frustrated Jared finally interrupted me. 'Thank goodness, I was running out of things to say.'

"Is she hot or not?" whispered Jared.

"Hmm, well it deepens on what you consider hot, but she is very pretty," I commented.

"Do you always have to be this annoying. You know one day a girl is going to come into your life and you won't be able to resist talking about things like this. Then we'll be begging you to stop. Just wait," he said shaking his finger at me.

Chuckling I looked back at my Spanish book as Mrs. Smith began going over the class rules. That is one thing that is annoying about only semester classes, you have to listen to them talk about rules.

Spanish passed quickly, though History was another story. The whole time all the guys were bugging me about Bella. For some reason there was a weird pang in the pit of my stomach. I couldn't tell what it was, but whenever anyone mentioned Bella. Then I felt something different. Sitting in class I was being bombarded with questions. Suddenly Alan decided to speak.

"Do you think she dates?" he asked. I waited for the normal pang in the pit of my stomach but it wasn't there, though something else was. Suddenly I felt as though fire was running threw my veins.

"Yeah but I bet a guy'll have her by lunch," said Jamie. 'My friends are so supportive don't ya think? Note to self get new friends!' As the bell rang I anxiously waited threw my two other classes till lunchtime. Finally when the bell for lunch rang I almost hurried out the room. I had to see if the guys were right or not.

BPOV

At the lunch table Alice hastily introduced me to everyone.

"Bella this is Angela, Ben, Jessica, Mike, Tyler, Conner, and Lauren." How did she speak so quickly and not pass out? That I guess will always be a mystery.

"Hi," I muttered quietly. I'd met Mike and Jessica in my morning classes, but none of the others. After about five minutes of chattering Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward joined us.

Sitting down right in front of me Edward said, "So how do you like Forks High so far?"

"Its great. Almost everyone is nice," she said emphasizing almost.

"Oh," asked Edward raising an eyebrow. I nodded.

"So Bella as you already know Edward, Emmett, and Jasper are spending the night on Friday so I'll be stuck with them. But as you may have guessed being the guiness I am I figured out a plan," she stated an evil grin appearing on her face. 'Oh no, this isn't going to end well.' "Well I'm having my own sleepover! Isn't it exciting? And guess what? It's you Rose and me. We can do give you a make over and then go shopping in the morning," she bubbled.

"Uh Alice I don't want to break it to you but I don't have money for clothes," I stated.

"Of course you do. I'll pay your in desperate need of a new wardrobe," she said a-matter-of-factly.

"Alice I really can't let you do that," I begged.

"Of course you can, and it might help that I'm going to throw out most of your wardrobe tonight!" she whispered the last part.

"What?! What will I wear until Friday," I asked.

"Well keep some acceptable clothes of course," she stated not as hyper. I opened my moth to argue but was interrupted by Alice. "You know arguing will do you no good." She was right, though I've only known Alice for about fifteen hours I knew arguing was only a waste of breath.

Defeated I looked down at my baked ziti and began to pick at it. Once done I said goodbye as I headed towards Biology.

Entering the room I had Mr. Banner sign my paper as I looked around the room. When he had finally finished signing his name I looked to see there was only one seat left. Looking at who my partner would be I was unexpectedly glad to see that Edward was sitting there with an empty seat next to him.

I walked, more like a walk-skip, down the walkway to my seat.

"Long time no see," I greeted him. He chuckled and nodded. As Mr. Banner began class. It was easy all he did was lecture on things I already knew. As the bell rang Edward and I said bye as I headed towards gym.

The whole gym time I was allowed to sit out since it was my first day. Thankfully I didn't have to play volleyball, but I had to take gym tell I graduated. In Phoenix it was only mandatory two years, here it was mandatory all four.

The bell rang signaling the end of school. I gathered my things and headed out into the cold, frigid Washington winter.

Pulling into the driveway I was surprised to see a silver Volvo across the street. Unloading all my homework and the groceries I headed inside. Opening the door was a little difficult I headed into the house. The sound of ESPN filled the air, I could also hear a thudding noise coming from my room. Alice.

"I'm home," I yelled. Surprisingly Edward came out of the living room towards me.

"Want some help," he asked gesturing towards the grocery bags in my hands. I nodded as he took over three fourths of them.

"Thanks," I whispered setting the others onto the little kitchen table of ours. As we put away the groceries I heard Alice bound down the stair towards me. Giving me a quick hug she darted into a conversation.

"So on Friday you coming over, I already told Charlie so that isn't a problem. I've got a lot of plans to make and Rose is helping. Also I went threw your wardrobe and it is now semi acceptable. I can't believe your closet looked that bad, we'll have to change that. As for you hair it seems to have been the same style for quite a while that might come into play to," she continued to babble using only one breath.

"Alice," Edward interrupted her. "You've taken her clothes, leaver her hair alone. See think of it as a trade." Alice thought about it and seemed to agree a little unwillingly.

I mouthed a thank you to Edward. He just winked in response.

"Well we better get home, thanks Charlie," Edward yelled into the living room.

"Welcome," answered Charlie in some kind of trance.

"Bye Bella!" chirped Alice as she skipped out the door.

"Hope you survive this weekend, but who knows with Alice," murmured Edward. I just nodded, actually a little scared about this weekend. He waved bye as he followed after Alice.

"What do you want for dinner dad?" I asked from in the kitchen.

"What ever is fine with me," was his response. I chuckled as I continued to make spaghetti.

About ten minutes later I called Charlie to the dinner table.

"Mmm, Bells this smells really good. Spaghetti." Charlie had a thing were he only said one word that would mean a compliment, it took a little getting used to.

We ate in silence, not uncomfortable, it was just neither of us were real talkative. That is one thing I had gotten from Charlie. As he got up to rinse off his plate I remembered I still had homework to do. Looking at the clock it read 9:07. This was going to be a long night.

"Bells I haven't had that good of a meal in a long time," he complimented.

"Thanks dad. Now I'm going to go to bed. But first do some homework," I told him as I bonded up the stairs.

My homework was done in five minutes tops. As I lay in bed I thought over my whole day. I'd met quite a few nice people, I think I'd enjoy Forks High very much.

**AN: Sorry if you got about 3 things saying it was updated, I'm still trying to figure this out. **

**It isn't as good of a chapter as the last, just longer. It is kind of a filler. Don't be surprised if I jump to Friday in the next chapter. **

**Yeah it is kind of weird the Bella and Edward feeling for each other stuff, but I wanted them to realize they want to at least be friends.**

**I still need and editor if anyone wants the job.**

**Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

A

**A.N.: Okay I'm so sorry that I haven't posted. No I didn't forget about you guys. My teachers have me buried in homework, literally. And I have family coming this weekend to my house so lots of cleaning (whoopee). **

**But here is a preview of the next chapter.**

"Hey Ed," he said. **(No rhyme intended.)**

"It's Edward," Edward retorted icily. I'd never seen him act this way it was very odd. As the guys gaze swept our table and then finally landed on me.

"And who is this," he asked Edward not braking his eyes from me.

"Oh this is Bella, Bella this is James," he said gesturing with his hands.

"Well it is nice to see such a pretty face," he stated causing me to blush about ten shades of red.

"Pleasure to meet you too," I said quietly. After about two minutes of staring at each other I heard someone clear their throat. Looking to see who it was I realized it was Edward.

"Well I better get going," he said getting ready to leave. As he turned around he suddenly whipped back towards me. "Really it is nice to see such a pretty face, it brightens my day." As he said this I turned another ten shades of red. "See ya," he said again leaving for good.

**You don't have to send a comment on it, just wanted you to see what is coming. And yes it is going to focus on Friday sleepover thingy. So it should be pretty long. Any ideas on truth and dare or suggestions you'd like to see? If so please tell me.**

**Once again sorry for not posting.**

**-Loopi**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. So sorry it took so long. I had a sprained wrist and they put me in a brace that I can't even touch my shoulders with! Also we have a lot of tornatic action around here, literally there were 10 tornadoes spotted around my town. Also I've got a lot of homework, thank goodness none this weekend! And a really great book called ****Bloody Jack**** by L.A. Meyer. Also I just joined a soccer league. I know, lame excuses shut up and write! Here it is.**

The rest of the week pasted with much anticipation of the horror awaiting me on Friday. Finally it was here.

Alice, surprisingly, hadn't been over bearing on the whole sleep over thing. I guess I spoke a little to soon…

As I entered to lunchroom I saw a very excited Alice practically bouncing out of her chair. If it weren't for Jasper she'd be to the moon already. 'Oh no.'

"Bella!" she shouted waving frantically. I gave her a small smile and wave slowing my pace. She seemed to notice. Amazingly breaking Jasper's hold she managed to get up running towards me. She stopped about six inches from me, very abruptly. She continued to bounce in front of me.

"Er…Hi Alice," I said as I tried to dodge around her. It was pointless, she was there.

"Silly Bella, you didn't think you would actually get away did you?" she asked menacingly. I opened my mouth to answer but was interrupted by a certain little pixie. "Well any ways we have details to talk about. You are coming over right after school and then we'll get settled in. We'll be going to Papa John's for pizza. Then we are going to have a movie marathon. And seeing as the boys are complaining about a chick flick they will get to choose first. Then…"

"Alice, deep breaths in and out," Edward said gesturing up and down with his hands. "Now don't you want some of it to be a surprise? After all this is her first famous Cullen's sleep over." Her eyes lit up. That could not be a good sign. Vigorously nodding she headed back towards her seat.

"Thanks," I whispered to Edward as Alice headed back to her seat.

"Any time," he said walking in front of me towards the table. As I gradually made my way to the table I realized Alice was engrossed in plans with Rosalie and that Jasper and Emmett were betting on who would win the up coming game. Edward was silently staring off into space, or so it seemed. Following his gaze I saw a very pale guy with black hair. He was about Edward's height, maybe a little taller. He looked like a person who did sports too. As I was evaluating him I realized he was walking right towards us.

"Hey Ed," he said. **(No rhyme intended.)**

"It's Edward," Edward retorted icily. I'd never seen him act this way it was very odd. As the guys gaze swept our table and then finally landed on me.

"And who is this," he asked Edward not braking his eyes from me.

"Oh this is Bella, Bella this is James," he said gesturing with his hands.

"Well it is nice to see such a pretty face," he stated causing me to blush about ten shades of red.

"Pleasure to meet you too," I said quietly. After about two minutes of staring at each other I heard someone clear their throat. Looking to see who it was I realized it was Edward.

"Well I better get going," he said getting ready to leave. As he turned around he suddenly whipped back towards me. "Really it is nice to see such a pretty face, it brightens my day." As he said this I turned another ten shades of red. "See ya," he said again leaving for good.

The rest of lunch passed quickly, Edward didn't talk he just sat there and looked at his food. During Biology he just sat there doodling. Finally fed up I blurt out after calls.

"What is it? You've been weird ever since lunch," I murmured trying not to upset him.

"Nothing," he lied looking at the floor as he walked.

"Don't lie, I know you too well," I scolded. A small grin appeared on his lips though he kept his eyes on the ground.

"Its just James… " he trailed off as if hoping that that was enough of an answer.

"And?" I persisted

"He isn't good. He just is… actually horrible is the right word," he said looking at me very serious. Shoving his hands in his pocket he adverted his gaze back to the ground.

"He didn't seem that bad," I stated trying to find the center of this fire.

"Maybe not now but he is. He treats girls like…crap," that was something I'd never heard him say. "He steals he lies and just tries to get by in school."

"Oh," was all I said.

"Please," he said with begging eyes, "try to avoid him." Looking at him made me answer the only logical thing.

"Yes," was all I said. It didn't make cense with the sentence but he new what I meant.

As we walked out to our cars I said bye to Edward. At about ten feet I saw a figure leaning against my truck. James.

"Can I help you," I asked. I wasn't quite sure what to think of Edwards warning.

"Actually yes," he said, walking towards me with his arms crossed. "Would you like to go on a date with me?" This surprised me.

Stuttering I said, "Sorry, not now." Passing him I tried to open the drivers door but failed. James beat me.

"Now why not beautiful," he said as he pressed my back against the door. Walking forward he pressed himself against me. I was about to respond when the worst of all things happened.

"Hey Bella you forgot…"Edward trailed off as he came around the corner to our little argument. "Oh, I guess I'll just give it to Alice." As he walked away his face was sad and angry then just blank. No expression showed, just blank.

After about five minutes James continued. "So about that date…" he said leaning in closer. As a natural reflex and anger, I drew back my arm and punched him right in the nose.

"Jerk, I wouldn't date you if you were the last man on earth!" I yelled getting into my car. He stood up as I finished locking all the door, but didn't roll up the window.

"What about having to repopulate the earth?" he asked trying to sound seductive, which was sadly failing.

"Only in your dreams," I grunted through my teeth.

"I'll count on that," he said hopingly.

"Sicko," I said as I pulled away from the parking lot. I had a sudden urge to turn around and run him over, but then I remembered that I still had to pack for Alice's sleepover. And Edward… This is going to an interesting night.

Finally arriving at the Cullen's I began to wander what Edward thought when he saw James and I. It would be easy to get the wrong impression. I just hoped that he would believe me.

As I reached the last step the door flew open in front of me.

"Hey Bella!" shrieked Alice as she pulled me through the door. For a small thing she was very strong. "Now go sit in the living room," she ordered.

As I sat in the living room I turned and said "Nice to you see you too." Sarcasm was a natural second language to me.

Looking around, I found that Alice had already taken everyone else captive in the living room.

"Hey Rose, Jasper, Emmett…Edward," I greeted them. They all numbly waved back.

"Alright," Alice exclaimed excitedly. " To kick off this sleep over lets play a game of truth or dare."

"Alice the point of this sleep over was to play video games and pig out, not join your party," Edward said meekly.

"Plans can be changed. Now I'll go first," she said with and evil gleam in her eye. "Rose, truth or dare."

"Dare," Rose asked, a little uncertain.

"I dare you to give me your favorite pair of shoes with an outfit to match." This was all part of Alice's little plan, but first she need to gain more clothes?

A little gasp broke from Rosalie. Poor Rose, this must be very hard for her giving up her prized possesions…

"Fine," Rose said bitterly, "But you'll regret this." I had no doubt that Rose would get her back. Joyful little Alice on the other hand had eyes glittering like night stars** (corny right?)**.

"My turn. Jasper," Rose asked, redirecting her attention towards him. "Truth or dare."

"Hmm…" he seemed to have to think about it for a while. I would too if I was evil pixie's boyfriend. "Truth."

"Ah your no fun…" putting her finger on her chin she began massaging her chin as if she had a mustache. "What is one thing you've never told Alice?"

His next action surprised me. He began to blush. Beet red blush.

"Probably the time you and I went skinny dipping in Falcner** (a name of a lake)** for a dare," he said quietly. I heard a faint gasp escape Alice. Personally me jaw was on the ground. That was nothing like the Jasper we knew today.

"Okay I get it, now can we go on," asked Japer almost begging. "Edward truth or dare."

"Dare, give me your best," he threatened.

" I dare you to kiss Bella," he said. My jaw dropped. I didn't expect that from Jasper.

"Fine," Edwards said flatly.

"Ah ah ah, forgot to mention on the lips, not cheating." Japer was helping Alice play matchmaker again.

Frustratedly, Edward turned towards me. "Sorry about this Bella." Leaning in my heart started racing. When he was about a centimeter away from me I heard a shout for the kitchen. "Dinners ready!" I was no other then Esme Cullen. Everyone in the room was gone. Edward pulled back, got up and headed towards the kitchen.

In one way I felt releaved, but in a stronger cense I felt hurt. Getting up I headed towards the kitchen.

"Hello Bella, I didn't even hear you come in," Esme greeted. I'd met her a few times since knowing the Cullen's and caught on to her rather well.

"Hi Esme," I said quietly.

The rest of dinner passed uneventful. The rest of the sleep over though consisted of talking, makeovers, and sleep.

Though I was awaken at night by a clattering noise outside the door. Thinking it was the boys I lay there trying to regain the peace of unconsciousness. Suddenly there was another noise and alarms went off everywhere. Shooting up like lightning, I ran over to Alice and Rose trying to wake them up, which was actually easier then thought. The boys came barging into our room with Carlisle and Esme trailing them.

"What is happening?" I asked confused and groggy.

"Someone tried to break in, the police are on their way," said Carlisle in an inhumanly calm voice. Nodding I sat back down.

The police did come, though they didn't know anything. Waking up again, for the fifteenth time, I got up to see Alice looming over me.

"Hey sleepy head, time for shopping!" oh great, could this get any better.

**A.N.: Sorry, really bad and weird, but the stories write themselves. **

**Sorry it took so long, just delayed.**

**R&R please!**


	5. Chapter 5

A A.N.: This week I have a four days weekend, then Thursday off. So hopefully I'll be able to write more then.

Keep in mind that some of my ideas in stories come from personally experence. (hint hint)

This chapter has a grusom part in it, so I'll tell you if some can't a handle blood and hurt stuff.

**I do not own Twilight, those are Stephenie Meyer's, or the lyrics to Gotta Be Somebody, whose are Nicklebacks.**

**Enjoy!**

One Month Later

I sat down for breakfast, trying to think of what to do on my satuday morning. I could go over to Al… No. I hadn't gone over to the Cullen's house since the sleep over one month ago, except when a certain person was gone.

Edward still had yet to forgive me. Alice told me to let him have his space, though isn't a month enough?

Chewing on my cereal, I decided to clean.

Scrolling through my songs I found Gotta Be Somebody by Nickleback. It was fairly new, but I loved it.

This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I´ll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we´re meeting  
Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
So Ill be holdin' my breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I'll spend forever with

Walking down the stairs, I grabbed the bathroom stuff and headed up towards the bathroom to begin my cleaning bergade.

Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
Theres gotta be somebody for me like that.

Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.  
Somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
Theres gotta be somebody for me out there.

Tonight out on the street out in the moonlight  
And damn it this feels too right  
It´s just like Déjà Vu  
Me standin' here with you  
So I´ll be holdinmy breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with?

Once done with the sink, tolet and mirror, I moved on to the bathtub.

'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There´s gotta be somebody for me like that.

Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
Theres gotta be somebody for me out there.

You can´t give up!  
When you're Lookin´ for a diamond in the rough  
Because you never know when it shows up  
Make sure you´re holdin on  
'Cause it could be the one, the one you´re waiting on

'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There has gotta be somebody for me  
Ohhhhhh.

While dancing in the shower, trying to clean, I manged to get the white powder all over me and my black coat.

Nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There s gotta be somebody for me out there.

Nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There has gotta be somebody for me out there.

Taking out my head phones, I placed my iPod on the toilet seat. Turning on the water, I looked at my face, that had been inveliped in white powder.

A musical chuckle come from behind me, leaving me an inch from the sink.

Looking in the mirror, my hunch was confirmed. There stood Edward Cullen in all his shining glory. Great.

"You know, you should really do something about that dandrift problem. They have many cures for that," he joked, trying to keep his face composed.

"Just shut up," I snapped. I wasn't in the mood for this right now.

"Bella, please come back. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," Edward begged as he began trailing me. Grabbing another jacket, I threw my other one in the overflowing hamper. Facing the window, I put the other one on.

"Bella please. That isn't why I came over," begged Edward trying to face me, as though we were having a normal conversation. Finally fed up, he grabbed my chin, making me look at him. Reluctantly I saw Edwards sad, stone face.

"Lets try this again," he said slowly as if I was a little kid or something. "I'm sorry I've been avoiding you lately. It was rude even if you did find something in James that I didn't…" _Wait did he say James? Oh my gosh, he thinks I like James!_ I was about to interrupt him, though he just put his finger over my mouth to stop me. "I'll try to get along with him, to my much distatste. Just please let me talk to you again. Not only did I not get to talk to you but Alice and Emmett won't leave me alone about it at home. And when Rose and Jasper is over it is like my living hell. Nothing is quite." He chuckled, and I took advantage of it. Looking in his eyes, they were filled with pure sincerity. I think I might have scared him with what I did next.

Unable to hold it in any longer, I burst into laughter. Edward looked at me as though I'd gone insane. "You…James and me….powder…a month…" This day had just been perfect.

"Wait so your not dating James?" asked a rather confused Edward. Vigerously shaking my head, Edward joined me in laughing. Dropping his hands from my chin, he pulled me into a hug.

Once our laughter had died off, Edward invited me to his house. I hadn't seen Esme and Carlisle in a long time, and Charlie wouldn't mind. I agreed, grabbing a pair of slides to wear. Slides weren't the best for a town like Forks, but they were easily manageable.

"Bella!" yelled Alice as I stepped out of Edwards Volvo. Before I could take another step Alice had engulfed me in a hug. For a pixie sized person she was unusually strong.

"Its nice to see you too," I chuckled.

"Bella!" chorused through the house as the final five joined us on the front lawn. I couldn't quite figure out why Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice acted the way they did, I mean they saw me during lunch today.

"Hey guys…" This was beginning to get awkward.

"Oh Bella its so nice to see you again," cooed Esme.

"Hey mom," Alice asked Esme finally releasing me, " Can Bella and Rose spend the night?"

"I don't see why not since Jasper will already be here."

"Yeah!" squelled Alice and Rose, bringing on a whole new set of hugs.

When the weather, thank goodness, betrayed us and started raining. Screaming Alice and Rosalie, ran inside the rest of us trailing.

"Guess what tonight is?" an evil grin spreading acrossed Alice's face as she said it. "Movie night!" her and Rose screeched at the top of their lungs.

"Alright, let me call Charlie first please," I asked.

The three of us lay on the floor laughing as hard as possible. After about five more minutes of laughing, the boys came in looking at us as though we were crazy, which just made us laugh harder. The boys stood there, looming over us, started to chuckle along with us.

At about two o'clock in the morning everyone clocked off. I woke up again at about six. Everyone was asleep, except one person. Edward was no were to be found. Walking to the kitchen I got a glass of water. After about five minutes of sitting there, I swear I could hear a faint sound coming from down the hall. Fallowing it, I entered a large room, covered with plants of all kinds. In the corner was a piano being played by no other then Edward.

The sweet sound poured out of the piano as I sat in the chair listening. After about five minutes he stopped playing, letting out a sigh.

"That is really good," I complemented him, making him almost jump off the bench.

"Er, thanks. You weren't supposed to hear that. No one outstide my family knows about it," he said.

"Not even Jasper," I asked, shocked.

"Well actually Jasper, and Rose for that matter, are here so much he is counted as family," he chuckled.

"Oh." I wasn't sure what to say about it, I wasn't gifted with the ability to continue conversations.

"I guess in a few months no one outside my family will know. Alice will have you over so much that it'll be like your living here," he stated.

"As long as there is no shopping or make-up I'll be fine," I said seriously. He just chuckled, making me a little nervous.

We continued to talk for a few more minutes before a loud shattering came from the kitchen. Walking to the kitchen we heard bickering. Sure enough, Rose, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett were argueing over something. One the tiled floor was a broken picture frame.

"Will you guess please be quiet?" begged Esme who just entered. The room became dead silent. "Thank you. Know your father has to work late tonight and needs sleep." Reaching for a broom she began cleaning up the mess.

Sitting at lunch, the topic of a dance came up.

"So Bella, what are you going to wear to the dance?" she asked.

"I don't think I'm going," I said, taking my plate to the sink.

"Rose help me out here," Alice asked turning towards Rosalie. "Bella what are you going to wear to the dance?"

"I'm not sure yet, maybe we'll find something on Friday when we go shopping," Rosalie pretended.

"Let me guess, I'm going to the dance?" I asked. Rose and Alice began vigerously nodding their heads. "But I don't have a date or know how to dance."

"We'll work it all out…" threatened Alice.

It was Monday and already Mike and Eric had asked me to the dance. I turned them down, saying I wasn't sure weither or not I was going. When Alice heard this she was less then pleased.

In my truck I began to pull out into the snowy parking lot. Looking at the pavement, I realized I had dropped my book. Stopping the truck I went to get it. Suddenly, a loud screeching came from the parking lot. I looked to see Tyler's van had spun out on the ice as he was trying to back up. Watching in horror I realized the van was about to collide with my truck. **(gusom start)** Before I could do anything, my truck was pushed into me, causing me to fall flat on my back. Keeping my eyes closed, I felt the tire roll onto my leg. Something hit my head and everything went black.

EPOV

I watched in horror as Bella disappeared under the car.  
"Someone call 911!" were frantic shouts as the windows in both car popped. Glass covered the parking lot. Looking at the bottom of the truck, I saw two mangaled feet hanging from under it.

Tyler's car had stopped rolling and so had the truck. Cautiously, I walked over to the truck, being trailed by my siblings and the Hale's. Being careful not to touch her or any of the glass I looked under the car. Bella lay there, unconscious. Her head had a deep cut and was bleeding profusely. Her leg was bent to wrong way and she had cuts covering her body.

Jumping to my feet, looking to see what was happening. Flashing lights were coming towards the school. Grabbing Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie I led them to the front of the car. As the ambulence pulled up they looked around. Noticing us they came towards us.

They brought one stretcher and put it next to the truck.

After a few long moments of waiting they managed to get Bella out. Another ambulence had gotten Tyler and left already. **(grusome end)**

"Edward!" I heard from behind me. I turned to see Esme and Charlie running towards us.

"Oh my," was all that she could say when Bella went by us. I looked at Charlie who was horror struck. Without saying a word he followed the stretcher into the ambulance. I looked around our little group of people. Alice and Rosalie were balling with Esme. Jasper and Emmett were crying to. I couldn't help but join them as realization hit me.

"We better get going to the hospital," Esme said leading us towards the car.

**A.N.: I hadn't put in the crash, and I'm trying to stick to the story line, kinda. **

**I'm not sure about Bella and Edwards relationship, you know, what will happen. I don't want to rush it. From what I said, you should be able to guess what happens to Bella. **

**Not the best, it changed when I put in the crash scene. **

**Also we still don't know what happened to the person that broke in, that will happen later.**

**You have to feel bad for the Cullen's though, a break in and then Bella, but its not over yet.**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

EPOV

At the hospital we waited around for hours trying to get any news on Bella. We were very unsuccessful. Only immediate family could know, and now they were still examining so Charlie did know a thing. Charlie, like the rest of us, was beside himself with grief. It was almost as if he had died and there was only his body left. The rest of us were there with him. Alice and Rosalie's soft sobs could still be heard in the waiting room, Emmett, Jasper, and Esme were just sitting there, staring at the ground, which was almost worse then anything else.

"May I please speak to Mr. Swan for a moment?" asked a man in a white lab coat. I didn't recognize him, surely he must be new here.

"Yes hold on," I said. Turning towards Charlie I shook him a bit. "Charlie, the doctor need to talk to you." Dazed like, he nodded and headed towards the doctor.

Charlie's POV

"Hello Mr. Swan, I promise I'll only keep you a minute," he promised. I simply nodded my head. "Bella is okay for the most part. She has a broken leg, and the other is very bruised, and her accilies tendon is a bit damaged. We'll need to go in and surgically fix that. Her head wound need ten stitches, which should come out in about four weeks. She has many bruises and cuts, along with a goose egg on the back of her head, which may turn into a concussion. Though she still hasn't woken up yet."

"Thank you," was all I said as I head back to my seat near the Cullen's.

"Charlie," Edward asked cautiously. "How is she?" Taking a deep breath I began.

"Her leg is broken, the other needs surgery. She has stitches in her head, bruises and cuts everywhere and still isn't awake yet."

EPOV

'Poor Charlie, he's taking this really hard.' Looking around I saw Carlisle walk up to the front desk. Standing up, I made my way over towards him.

"Hey dad?" I asked. Though I call Carlisle by his name, I've grown to calling him dad personally.

"Yes Edward?" he asked turning towards me.

"How is Bella?" He knew something, things like what happened to Bella don't go around unsaid.

"Oh, she is alright…" he was going to continue on but I interrupted him.

"Can we see her?" he asked.

"Yes but only one at a time," he said sternly. I nodded and headed back to our little group.

"Dad said we could see her one at a time. I think Charlie should go first," I suggested. Everyone nodded as Carlisle lead us back to Bella's room.

As we went to sit outside the room in the hall, Charlie went into her room.

Charlie's POV

I entered the dimly lit, dingy white hospital room. There were two beds with a nightstand in-between them.

"She's in the furthest bed, Mr. Swan," said Dr. Cullen. I nodded and headed over to the bed.

There she was. Her mangled figure lay there as pale as a ghost. I almost turned around right then and left the hospital. Instead I cautiously sat on the edge of her bed.

"Hey Bella," I said. "I'm sure you can't hear me, but oh well. You have me scared to death! You have the Cullen's worried sick and… Bells I just can't help but think that this could've been prevented. I'm taking off the next week to stay with you, which means that you'll be home the next week."

After sitting for another moment or two I decided to let the others see Bella.

"Bye Bells, see ya soon," I said meekly before heading towards the door.

"Mr. Swan." I heard come from the closest bed. Turning I saw no other then Tyler. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to land Bella in the hospital. I hit the ice wrong and with my car it just slid and I had no control. I'm really sorry I wish…" The kid was going to go on forever, so I stopped him.

"Tyler it isn't anyone but mother-natures fault." I headed out the door. Looking around the hall I found the Cullen's a ways down talking to Carlisle.

As I approached them they all turned as if to go back to Bella's room.

"Who's next?" I asked. Alice volunteered to go.

APOV

"Hey Bella," I said sitting on the edge of her bed. "Please wake up," I begged desperately. "We're all worried sick. Esme and Rose are crying still and even Emmett and Jasper, and I. Charlie looks dead, he looks almost as if someone left a skeleton and took the soul. Edward. In a way he's the worst. He is trying to be strong for all of us, but he is just beside himself. It's horrible." Pausing I thought now is as good of a time as any. "He likes you, you know. More then a friend. Your like as sister to me and Rose and Emmett thinks of you like a little sister. Edward though, he loves you as something…different. You can see it all the time. Though I guess you can't, your to stubborn to admit that your pretty and kind and perfect for someone. Please when you wake up will you please give Edward a chance." Watching her face I swear her eyelids fluttered. Waiting another five minutes nothing happened.

Frustrated, I headed out to the hall.

seven days later…

EPOV

It's been a week since the accident. Bella slipped into a concussion the day of the accident and is still asleep. I come every day and check on her after school. Charlie has no more days off and spending every possible moment at the hospital. It seems that he has gotten worse as the week went on.

"Hello Charlie," I said entering Bella's room. She was the only patient in the room, Tyler had gotten out the day after the accident.

"Hello," he said as he got up to exit the room. Everyday he would leave to change when I came. Sitting on Bella's bed I began to think of what to say. "Please wake up. It's been a week. Tonight is the dance and if you don't wake up I'll have to face the wrath of Alice." After a few moments I decide the talk about almost anything, which led to one thing. "Please don't let this scare you, but I like you, a lot. I don't know why, but I do. Alice has probably already told you this, but you get it, I hope." After a few moments I thought of another subject. "Alice said that you won't have to go to the dance if you wake up, lucky you." Finished attempting to talk, I walked over to look out the window.

"Ow," suddenly came from behind me. Turing I saw…


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

"Alice won't even make you got to the dance," said an angel voice.

I was at complete peace. Every nick and cranny of me was relaxed, along with the depth of the darkness that had enveloped me. I wasn't sure were I was, but I didn't care at the moment. Gradually, a sharp shooting pain grew in my leg. As time went by the pain increased and spread to my other leg. My head began to twinge under my neck as if I had a migraine. Breathing became more difficult as the weight of an elephant pressed down on me. The darkness changed into ploched colors then to a white light, almost like looking into a flashlight. Trying to find my voice I failed sadly.

Moments later and the pain was almost unbearable. Finding my voice I managed to talk. "Ow," was all that came out.

"Bella?" Asked a velvet voice. "Nurse," it said, a little more distant.

"Yes," responded a female voice, which I assumed to be the nurse.

"She talked. Just a minute ago," commented the hopeful velvet voice.

Sighing reluctantly, footsteps came closer whatever it was I was laying on. Just now I put the pieces together that I was in the hospital. This earned and involuntary groan from me. The female voice gasped. "Dear," she asked quietly. "Can you open your eyes?" Wanting an answer I obliged to open my eyes.

The bright light flooded my vision, causing me to blink a few times. A few moments later and I opened my eyes completely.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" she asked as though I was two years old.

"Like an elephant is on my chest. Is there anything you can give me for my legs and head?" I asked desperately.

"Yes. Though you shouldn't be in pain," she said confused. Turning to Edward she asked the next question. "Has anyone come in while you've been here?"

"No, only me," he said shortly. Odd, this was very out of character for him.

"I'll be back," she said quietly. The footsteps trailed off down the hallway. I turned towards Edward to ask him a question and was interrupted. "YOU FORGOT! HOW DO YOU FORGET A PATEINT THAT IS ON MORPHINE REGULARLY? NOW STOP FLIRTING WITH THE BOYS AND TAKE CARE OF IT!" Wow, was that the same nurse that was just in here?

A few moments later a very flustered nurse bustled through the door. She had black curly hair and greenish-blue eyes. Standing about 5'3" she couldn't have been more than a year out of college.

"Um…I'm your nurse Julie…so….sorry about the pain…. I was a little preoccupied," she commented looking at her feet the whole time.

Edward was about to say something, having his odd attitude it probably wasn't good. "Its fine," I said interrupting anything that Edward was about to say. Two pairs of eyes looked at me shocked. The nurse just nodded and fixed my IV. Two minutes later she left.

"You really shouldn't have done that," whispered Edward.

"No I really should have," I commented back hoarsely.

"Its her job, she can't forget things like that. What if I hadn't been here and Charlie was asleep, what then?" his voice was very short and sort of cruel. It hurt to hear this.

"I can reach the nurse button if I have to," I retorted.

"You can barely talk, let alone move!" he snapped. I didn't want to continue this so I just turned away from him. "I'm sorry," he apologized after a few moments of silence. "I just am worried about you. You gave us quite a scare," he said quietly. I didn't know what to say. So I just stared at him, dumbfounded. Was this the same guy I was arguing with not but two minutes ago? The one that had just become my friend before I landed a hospital be.

"Excuse me, but would you like for me to call the Cullen residence along with Chief Swan?" asked the nurse that came in first.

"Yes please if you don't mine," I whispered, trying not to hurt my voice

"Its my job sweetheart," she said and left.

"Try to sleep Bella, you'll need the rest," Edward suggested.

"No," I said as I shook my head.

"Still so stubborn," he commented quietly.

"You bet," I said. In my own little world I began thinking of what had happened in the prior day. I remembered Edward being extremely happy about me waking up. How long was I out.

"Edward," I asked.

"Mmhm," was the only response I got for breaking his little daydream.

"How long was I out?" I wasn't sure if I really wanted to know the answer though.

"About a week," he said coolly.

"A week!" I yelled. The nurse at the front desk peeked in.

"Is everything alright in here?" she said rather strictly, sending daggers towards Edward.

"Yes," I said meekly.

"The Cullen's and Chief Swan are…"

"Bella!" came a yell from the door. I looked to no other than Alice Cullen. She bounded towards me in a surprising two leaps.

"Alice, don't hurt her, remember she still has broken bones," said Carlisle from the door. Not but two minutes later, every member of the Cullen's family, my dad, and Rosalie and Jasper were crammed into my hospital room.

"Hey guys," I said as my voice cracked.

"It's so good to see your eyes open Bells," said Charlie.

"If only you would've woken up a few days earlier you'd be going to the dance," complained Alice.

"Which is tonight," said Rosalie.

"Well I think that since Bella just woke up, that I'll stay with her and update her," offered Edward.

"Me too!" Jasper and Emmett practically yelled.

"No you two have not choice," stated Rosalie, as their faces dropped.

"Excuse me," said the nurse from the door. "But Bella really needs to get to sleep."

All nodding they said goodbye and left, except Edward, Charlie, and Alice.

"Edward," said Alice very innocently. "May I talk to you?" Unwillingly Edward got up and followed Alice out of the room.

"How are you Bells?" asked Charlie after they'd left.

"I'm good," I said as I yawned.

"Well I'll leave you to sleep. See you tomorrow," he promised.

"Goodbye," I said though it came out like mush. The next thing I knew unconsciousness had taken over me.

APOV

I led Edward down the hall where nobody was. Turning on my heals I looked Edward straight in the eyes.

"Have you told her?" I asked persistently.

"What are you talking about?" he asked trying to act dumb.

"Tell Bella what you think about her," I demanded as I looked down the hall. "And we both know you like her. If you tell her then I'll let the dance thing slip and you won't have to go shopping with me this weekend."

I really hope he took the idea. They would be perfect together, I just had a feeling.

"Okay, I'll try," he said looking at his feet.

"If you don't then you'll regret it for the rest of your life. Just think about it." I stated and headed towards the parking lot, leaving Edward.

EPOV

Bella had been asleep for three hours. In a half an hour I'd have to leave for the day. I hoped that she'd wake up soon.

I began to pase the length of the room.

"Hey Edward," said Bella groggily.

"How was your nap Bella?" That was a safe topic wasn't it?

"Great thanks for asking," she said.

"I, er, need to talk to you Bella," I began.

"Okay, shoot," she said propping herself up a bit. Here it goes, all or nothing. Taking a deep breath I continued.

**A.N.: Sorry I haven't written in so long. And also since this chapter is one of the shorter ones. I'll try to be more consistant. I think you can relate with holidays and finals.**

**Also I've been thinking about were I want this to go. I have and idea of maybe combining it with another idea of mine that I think is on my page. Basically were Bella gets a surprise and leaves Edward for his own good. But then again I could make that another story. But how will Edward leave? So please send a comment to me (don't know how to make a poll, sorry). It kinda is delaying me.**

**Also a special thanks to everyone that has reviewed when I first put the chapter up or who's reviewed today. Either way you get my point right?**

**Please review! And once again sorry.**

**-loopi**


	8. Chapter 9

A.N.: Okay so I wrote the actual next chapter and thought I posted it, though it seems to have vanished from the face of the earth. Call me crazy if you want but I know I wrote it. So also sorry, very sorry for posting the same chapter again. But I'm just very confused. This is what the next chapter was supposed to be like.

BPOV

"I, er, need to talk to you Bella," Edward said.

"Okay, shoot," I urged him as I propped myself up.

Taking a deep breath he began. "I was doing a lot of thinking while you were…asleep." He was looking over my head, as though there was something up there. I turned around and looked just to double check. Nope nothing.

"I began to think about how happy I am to have you as my friend. Then I realized something." He stopped and looked me in the eye. As soon as he did he redirected his gaze to the floor.

"In the crash I was so worried about you, everyone was. And I thought I was going to lose you…" he trailed off.

"You aren't going to get rid of me that easily." His lips turned up in a smirk.

"Remember that when I'm done with this." His face became serious again. " Bella I think that I like… IthinkthatIlikeyouasmorethanafriend." He looked at me hopefully.

"What?" How was I supposed to hear that? And why is he so flustered?

Sighing he began again. "I think that I like you as more than a friend," he said looking at the floor again.

Oh.

EPOV

"I think that I like you as more than a friend," I said looking at the floor.

Minutes passed, though it felt like hours. Great I just ruined our friendship.

"Well I can see you don't feel the same way," I said through my teeth.

Finally I got up and left. I can't believe I just made such a fool of myself! I took a risk and look were it landed me.

So Bella didn't like me like what I did.

Reaching the door I thought I heard her say something. Not wanting her sempathy I just continued on.

Hastily, I got into my Volvo and started down the highway at what I knew was an double the speed aloud. But I didn't care, I'd just given my heart to someone and had it ripped out.

BPOV

"Well I can see you don't feel the same way," he said almost angrily. He got up and headed for the door.

"WAIT!" To late, he was gone for who knows how long. "I think I like you too."

Did I? I didn't have to even think about it. I did like Edward Cullen as more than a friend.

APOV

"He's finally going to tell her!" I giggled with Rosalie. There were honestly no two people better for one-another.

"Their perfect for each other. And now we can have three couples instead of two couples and Edward. Well now Edward and Bella," said a giggley Rosalie.

The boys could careless though they had said that they were happy for Edward. But now they had video games and were going at each other on Halo.

Edwards Volvo pulled up finally. As he got out of his car I came to meet him.

By the time I got to the door he was already past me.

"Edward?" I asked. He didn't answer he just stormed up the stair to his room.

Not good, not good at all.

A.N.: So here is the actual chapter. Sorry about that. And it is short but there is a reason for that.


	9. Chapter 9actually one

BPOV

Three days later

"Isabella, Isabella," said the older nurse. I looked up at her, leaving my spot on the door were I'd been watching for the past three days. "You may go home, though your dad can't pick you up so Alice Cullen will." I nodded and she left.

Alice could fix this, she would understand.

Boy was I wrong…

APOV

Three days later

The phone rang, knowing that no one else would get it I did.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Alice! It's Charlie. Look Bella is coming home today and I am at work all day, is there anyway you could pick her up and keep her at your place?" Keep Bella at my house after what she did? What was he… Wait he didn't know. This would be a great time to 'talk' to her.

"Sure Charlie, I'll be there in five." And I hung up.

"She is in the door to the right, you may go in," she said as I nodded.

As I entered the door I saw Bella on her crutches trying to gather her things. She was in normal clothes and such with only a jacket to put on. Seems like my job here is mostly done.

Grabbing the bag I told her, "I'll get the bags, lets go." My tone was very icy, but I didn't care.

BPOV

"I'll get the bag, lets go," said Alice icily.

This wasn't like Alice. Edward must've said something that made her hate me. Great.

I tried to follow her but she was already down the hall. This is going to be interesting.

As I finally got in the car she peeled out onto the highway. We were nearing on my turnoff, but she just passed it.

"That was my turnoff," I said.

"I know," she said shortly. Taking a sharp left we ended up in the school parking lot.

"How could you do that to him? Do you have any idea what he's been like? Never comes out of his room, only eats when he has to. Do you what that did to him?" she practically screamed at me.

"Well he didn't exactly give me time! I'm sorry, I was just so shocked I didn't know what to do," I replied.

"Well…wait, do you like him?" She asked. I felt heat rise on my cheeks like a little kid caught eating candy before dinner.

"You do! This is great!" she said exuberantly. Grabbing her phone she began to talk to someone. "It was a misunderstanding! No just help. That'll be, be there in two." She said as she quickly drove out of thee parking lot.

Not but three minutes later we had pulled up in the Cullen's driveway. I felt butterflies in my stomach that threatened to make me sick.

I was about to get out when Emmett came up and carried me up the steps. Though he didn't stop there, much to my protest. He went all the way up the next flight of stairs to Edwards's room. Flopping me on the bed he began to leave. As Edward registered what was happening he tried to stop the door, which was useless.

With his head against the door he tried the knob.

"Dang it," he said under his breath. Turning towards me he looked at me and all I saw was hate and anger, though there was deffinately hurt in his eyes.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"Charlie isn't home," I said quietly.

"No I meant in my room," he asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Alice," was all I said and he knew what I meant. He just went and sat at his desk listening to music.

"You didn't exactly give me enough time," I started.

"Time? I sat there feeling like a fool for about five minutes, I gave you plenty of time," he said coldly.

"I was shocked, I didn't want to get my hopes up, and…" I was quickly interrupted.

"Hopes up? How?" He asked.

"I didn't want to believe you liked me," I said quietly.

"But that doesn't make cense, if…" he interrupted again.

"Will you let me finish?" I asked. He just nodded. "I like you a lot Edward, and I didn't think you did. Well like me that. And so when you did I was shocked. I wasn't sure what to say because I was so happy. And so I didn't say anything. Then you left, thinking I only liked you as a friend. That was the hardest thing for me to ever do, was watch you leave." I finished.

"So you do like me?" he asked cautiously. I felt an all to familiar heat rush to my cheeks. Edwards chuckle filled the room. I looked at the ground as he moved over to were I sat. "You don't have to be embarrassed Bella," he said touching my cheek.

I looked up and got lost in his emerald eyes. I couldn't think anything at all, my mind was blank

"You know I never exactly got to finish that dare," he said. His lips came crashing into mine and a shock ran down my spine. The feeling of his lips moving against mine was something irreplaceable.

Suddenly hoots and hollers came from the doorway. Looking up we saw that the rest of the Cullen's, including Carlisle and Esme, were watching us. Heat rose on my cheeks for the third time today.

"Way to go Eddie!" shouted Emmett. I buried my head in Edwards chest so that I couldn't see them, hoping that would disappear.

"What are you doing here?" asked Edward as he wrapped his arm around me, holding me closer.

"We wanted to see how our plan worked," said Alice a-matter-of-factly.

"Plan?" Edward asked.

"Yep, Bella told me that she liked you and so we just had to do something," said Alice.

"Well…thank you," said Edward. "Though would you mind leaving us alone for a while?"

The shuffle of feet could be heard as they went down the hallway.

**A.N.: And that is it for now! **

Edward and Bella's relationship is at the awkward stage right now. So it will seem kinda…little kidish for the moment.


	10. Chapter 10

To everyone that thought James was gone, here is a surprise!

BPOV

I stayed in Edward room for hours. We didn't talk much, just enjoyed each others company. At about 8 o'clock Charlie finally called and said he was home. I decide rather then telling him over the phone to talk to him at home. Lord knows what will happen.

"Dad?" I asked as I hobbled in the doorway as Edward zoomed out of the driveway.

"In here!" he shouted from the living room were he had a box of pizza on his lap and was watching ESPN.

"Sorry Ch-Dad. If you want I'll make dinner," I offered. He just shook his head and kept watching the TV.

Now the hard part. How do you tell your dad that you got out of the hospital and came home with a boyfriend?

"Hey dad?" I asked tentivly.

"Yep," was all he said.

"What do you think about Edward?" I asked.

"He's a great kid," he said still in a trance by the TV.

"Well…" I said.

Surprisingly enough, Charlie muted the TV, a very rare thing to see.

"Well, what?" he asked.

"You see he is kinda- so of- in a new cense of the way my boyfriend," I spit out.

"Your what? I though you didn't like guys yet," he said.

"Dad I'm 17 not 7," I stated.

"But its Edward right?" he asked.

"Yeah, same Edward," I commented.

"Does Edward 'hang out'," he said making air quotes. "With James?"

"No, he can't stand James," I said. "Why?" Usually Charlie would careless about a kid unless…

"We caught him DUI for the seventh time this month. Finally sent him to rehab. That is what I was at the station for. He wasn't very happy with me. I don't want you near his friend alright?" he said trying to have some authority. I just nodded.

"I'm going to go to bed, night," I said as I headed up to bed.

The next day was better then thought.

Edward picked me up. Charlie was still home since he didn't have to go to the station until later having worked late. Or atleast that is what he said. I think he just wanted to ambush Edward.

"Come in!" I shouted as I hobbled down the stairs. The crutch caught on the stair while the other slipped. Bracing for impact I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. Looking up I saw no other then Edward.

"Thanks," I said breathlessly.

"Lets not make a habit of it shall we?" he chuckled. I grinned. This was going to be a good day.

"So, your 'dating'," he said with air quotes again. I rolled my eyes. Dads tried to be update and always ended up two years too late. "my little girl."

"Looks that way sir," said a very calm Edward.

"Well, just don't hurt her. Keep it in you canious were I work."

"Dad!" Could this get any worse?

"Don't worry, Emmett told me the same thing last night," he laughed. Charlie just nodded and headed to the living room again.

"Lets go," I said as I went to grab my stuff. It was gone. Looking around I saw Edward had it. I was about to argue but realized it was useless.

I , reluctantly, began to hobble towards the car. There were no other passangers with us. As I began to think about it, I realized we wouldn't have enough room.

Reaching for the door it was opened for me. I slid in as Edward closed the door going to the other side.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Word about James had spread like wild fire.

As we left school the Cullen's informed me of a family baseball game. I agree to come if I could only watch. It was to take place next Saturday, apparently there was going to be good weather, very rare in Forks. Edward said that we could spend some time together and then go to the game. Of course I agreed to this, who wouldn't?

Little did I know what I was setting myself up for…

**A.N.: So what did you think? Kind of setting the stage for what is to come. What do you think will happen? James is in rehab, infamous Cullen's baseball game and some quality time between Edward and Bella. I'm not sure what will happen quite yet**


	11. Chapter 11

**Guys, I'm sad to say, I'm in a slump. I don't know why, but to try to write anything just stumps me. And that counts the writing of my own not on fanfiction.**

**Sorry times 10 to the 1 billionth power that I haven't written is so long. (I was studying for finals)**

**Since this does follow the story plot of Twilight, to the most part at least. Can you guess what is going to happen next? I'm not sure, I've got a few trick up my sleeves still. So if I haven't bored you enough, here it is!**

EPOV

Saturday had finally come. I couldn't be more excited to be able to spend the day with Bella. Though I was terribly nervous. Who wouldn't be if they got to spend the whole day with the most beautiful, smart, clumsy, amazing girl?

As I turned into Bella's drive way I took a deep breath. Calming myself, I turned off the car and walked to the door. As I was about to knock the door swing open. I had to chuckle, there was a very anxious Bella. A smile was plastered across her face, that I'm sure mimicked my own.

"Hi," she said in a shaky voice.

"Hi," I whispered back. After a few moments of awkward silence, I motioned towards my car. Grabbing her jacket, she followed me to the car. I opened the door for her, as she slid in. Once I got in the car, I jammed the keys in the ignition and whizzed out of her driveway.

The silence was…. unbearable. Reaching, I turned on some music. The relaxing melody of Claire de Lune filled the car.

"Claire de Lune?" asked Bella.

"You listen to classics?" I asked, rather surprised. But then again it is Bella who never ceases to amaze me.

"My mom used to play it around the house in Phoenix, this was my favorite," she answered.

"I'll let you in on a little secret," I said as I leaned down to whisper it to her, not watching the road. "Its my favorite too." This caused her to giggle; the sweet sound to my ears relaxed me even a bit.

After fifteen minutes on the road, we made it to the end of the road.

"This is where we're going?" asked a confused Bella.

"No, this is where we start on foot," I chuckled as Bella's face lost the little color it had.

"I'm not a good hiker, it may take a while," she stated.

"We've got all day," I replied, grabbing her hand and leading her into the woods.

After about three hours of Bella fumbling around, we made it.

"Here it is," I said as I motioned towards the circular meadow. Her eyes were wide as she took in every detail of it. I watched amused as she walked about, not tripping, taking in everything.

"So this is your escape," she said.

"Yes, I found right after we moved here from Alaska. I come here when I need to get away," I continued. "I've never shown it to anyone else before. What do you think of it?"

"It's beautiful Edward. Though I don't want to intrude on your spot," she stated.

"I invited you, Bella. If I didn't want you to come I wouldn't have," I said as I brushed a piece of her hair out of her face, causing her to blush.

"Thank you Edward," she whispered looking me in the eyes for the first time today. And we stood there, just staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity. There was something I wanted to try, but I didn't want to move to fast and scare her away.

"Bella?" I asked. "Can I try something?" She nodded. Slowly I leaned in as she leaned forward. Our lips met in the middle, causing absolute bliss. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she did so around my neck. To soon for my liking, we had to break apart in need of air. I'm sure I had the most stupid grin on my face, but I didn't care right now.

The rest of the morning we sat there, talking about everything and anything. A few of these discussions became arguments, but it was worth every moment.

All to soon, my phone when off. Looking at, the screen read Alice. Time for Baseball.

"Ready to go?" I asked. She just nodded as I helped her up. "This way, I pointed to the other side of the garden.

As we made our way through, it only took 10 minutes.

BPOV

The trip back was much shorter, and easier. Once we reached the car I asked why.

"Well that path is shorter and more direct," was his response.

"Then why didn't we take it on the way there," I asked.

"Because the other way was much more fun," he chuckled, remembering.

The rest of the day, we played baseball, or rather the Cullen's did. I got to meet Esme, and Carlisle as themselves, not at the hospital. They took me in like one of their own, which caused much relief.

When the baseball game came around, I said I would sit out and watch this one while Esme reffereed. I don't have the best luck with hand-eye-coordination. Once in Phoenix, for gym we played softball and I didn't move my glove fast enough, causing a huge blue bruise to form on the bottom of my thigh.

Once the game ended, we headed in for the day. Though when we reached the Cullen's driveway, there where two cars in it. One was Edwards, the other was and older car that I had never seen.

APOV

I stood there shocked as I saw the car that was supposedly gone from Forks for quite a while. Though there he was, on my front porch.

"Hello dear sister," said James.

**Okay so I twisted it, but I had to.**

**So what do you think of the ending? I almost left you guys wandering who it was, but I figured it was bad enough if you knew the name.**

**Yes I realize I skipped over the game, but I'm not good with baseball at all, that Bella moment was my experience. Which is why I don't play baseball or softball.**

**I'll try to write soon. Please review!**

**-loopi**


End file.
